Points of View
by Lupin1968
Summary: A series of observations and slice of life short stories surrounding Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps and the world of Zootopia.
1. Something Old, Something New

It was good to be home in Bunnyburrow. The sights, sounds of Zootopia and her small apartment made Judy forget the normal things she use to see every day while growing up.

The great hall in the Hopps household was a good example. Large cavernous area more like an old style theatre, have more than one level and the kitchen at one end acting like a stage. She appreciated the open plan space but maybe not the loss of privacy.

Standing in kitchen with mum catching up on local news and trying to avoid the subject of work, her mind drifting as mother continued to talk and cleared up from dinner. Looking out over her brothers and sisters she watched Nick playing cards with warm smile. Then noticed flapping rabbit ears across the room above where her partner was sitting.

Continuing to watch Nick, her father, brothers and sister playing poker. The unseen or ignored siblings pulling their ears and making faces. Then the pattern, ears north & west and down repeated 3 times.

Judy was sharply reminded of a scene from movie watched years ago and game played across a table (All be it a rock). _"You fell victim to one of the classic blunders. The most famous is 'Never get involved in a land war in Asia,' but only slightly less well known is this: 'Never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line."_

She giggled to herself and thought even less well known was never play cards in the Hopps household without some caution and understanding of her family history.

Wondering if she should intervene or take advantage of partners lack of observation. She continued to watch to see who was taking advantage of the information. Slowly one by one the rabbits in the game put the cards down, starting with her father.

Deciding that Nick being hustled again by a bunny was no bad thing. But considering what her father had said when she first left for Zootopia a few years ago, there was going to be words said and ears bent soon. As well as educating Nick in the near future.

Some months later…

The duo of Wilde & Hopps found themselves finishing night patrol near the docks in Savanna central and returning to station. Passing by the bridge Judy once found her fox and bring back many memories.

Playing "I Spy" much to bunny's amusement given the darkness. Suddenly interrupted by Nick's "Uh" and "Stop Carrots".

"It's your idea to start this game" she stated flatly.

"No, the car Carrots".

Not looking at his partner instead keeping eyes on a derelict warehouse across the road as the car came to halt. There is was again a small flash of light like lightning.

"What's up?" a puzzled look on the bunny's face.

"Light from that warehouse" Nick replied. "Better check it out". Hopes of quick end to a long shift fading fast he sighed.

Walking over to the perimeter fence the fox carefully looked over the wasteland between fence and warehouse. Not seeing any movement outside and spotting a row of windows high above the boarded windows on the ground floor. He turned to his partner and suggested "Want to take point for recon Fluff? Windows and back. I'm getting to old for this" pointing and dramatically pantomiming a back injury.

"Ok rusty" giving him a smirk and rolling her eye. Then with little effort jumped easily to the top of the fence and dropped softly on the other side. Nick watched her carefully approach the building and continued to scan for other movement in the darkness. The bunny quickly shimmied up the drain pipe not aware of Nick keen interest in the movement of her backside. Her tail easy to see given it's colour and his night vision. Thinking to himself "Old habits die hard".

Drawing level with the upper windows Judy was aware of a dull glow. Looking through a broken windowpane she could see a number of cars which had inspection lamps on them. Then suddenly flash of blue white light left spots in her vision and two voices started.

"Ok that's it" a female voice said.

"You sure given the stress?" another male voice asked. Soon spotting the male tiger.

"Yep, it's not an engine mod only roll cage repair" the unseen female voice continued.

Thinking to herself this sounds like race car. Casting her mind back she remembered reported cases of elusive street racers in the morning meeting weeks ago.

Judy was about to slide down when she heard more voices.

A deep booming voice asked. "Anything?". This sounded like larger animal and appearing from the corner below her an elephant came into view.

"Nothing police band clear. So we good for tonight?" came the reply. Now this voice sounded familiar. What had Weselton got himself into this time she sighed.

Acting quickly Judy continued her climb to the roof. Standing waved both her arms and ears at once.

Watching with great interest Nick saw his partner pause at the window and continue to the roof. Then waving her ears. Then continue to give pairs of ears signals without using her radio.

"N & NE", "SW & S", "SW & S", "S & NE" and "W & SW". Then covered her eyes.

"SW & S", "SW & N", "W & S", "N & SW", "N & SE". Covering her eyes again, then lifting her left ear up and keeping her right eye covered.

Frantically finding his note book. Writing the movements down and checking his notes. The fox stood there for a few moments putting it all together. Finding his personal phone and contact for Chief Bogo. After a moment the call was answered "Bogo".

"Office Wilde"

"Wilde how the hell have you got my personal number?"

"Sorry Chief police radio monitored. Office Hopps reporting cars and four possible suspects related to crime, need backup, warehouse, Animalia street south docks."

"DONE will txt E.T.A." and the line when dead.

Nick tapped his talk button on his police radio twice. July waved and lay down on the roof.

It was not long before large vehicle with no headlights pulled up behind their patrol car. A rhino climbed out with his tiger partner following. Nick updating officer Mchorn and Delgato with more information on passed on by Hopps as they planned their raid.

Officer Mchorn looking between his binoculars, Office Hopps and the fox "Seems you can teach old canine new tricks".

* * *

Surprised how well semaphore works with bunny ears given size and distance they can be seen with and without night vision. But then again rabbits and hares are basically walking semaphore towers. Bunny semaphore based on flag semaphore originated from 1866. So Hopps family using this form of communication around the farm for various reasons seem likely. Seeing 2-way radio was only started around 1923.

Will leave you to work out Nick poker hand, but here are the Police codes:

11-58 Radio traffic is being monitored. Phone all non-routine messages.

10-29v The vehicle wanted in connection with crime.

Bunny semaphore Image Link (Please remove * from web address to access image as image manager not setup to allow images within your stroy or links to images):

https*:/drive*.google.*com/*open?id=1VUXOPdGfkmOJg51a0HyDTA1vh-AMky_p


	2. Hospital Hussle

Hospital Hussle

* * *

Disclaimer:

This story was planned & mostly written in 2019, finished in 2020 due to extra time available due to isolation. So maybe not the best timing for the setting of this story.

I DO NOT suggest trying the method of being seen in hospital, likely staff will call police.

* * *

Entering Savanna Central hospital at a run Nick looked worried carrying his rabbit partner bridal style.

"I 'm dead, I'm so dead. If Chief does not get me your parents will".

Skidding to a halt on the smooth floor in front of the reception desk prompted the female deer receptionist to look up.

"Hello again Nick back again so soon. You know we don't have frequent visitor points program?" giving a little smile over her half-moon glasses.

Nick quickly pulled himself together and smoothly switching to his normal sly expression.

"Good afternoon Diana you're looking foxy today and might I say .." trying to act calm.

The doe cut him off and looking serious "What do you want Wilde. What have you done this time?".

Judy's reply shocked them both "Blood, blood, blood and death" finishing with her tongue hanging out and a very unconvincing death rattle.

The fox kept a neutral expression. The nurse looked at them stony faced.

"Need urgent check up after my partners foot was run over"

The nurse starting to typing information into a computer.

"Size of vehicle?"

"Small 3 wheeled cart"

Looking to the rabbit in the foxes arms "Are you in any pain?" the deer asked.

"A little, but my partner will be shortly" Judy said in flat tone.

The nurse tried to hide a smile "Take a seat the doctor will see you as soon as possible".

Nick looked a little anxious at the busy waiting room. With it's sterile walls and bright fluorescent light the whole building still made him feel uneasy.

Thinking quickly he said "I feel a song coming on.."

But before he could start the nurse cut him off again, "No cutting and no songs specially from sound of music Wilde" pointing a pen it him and then at the waiting room.

Having no answer to this he moved to sit down with Judy in his lap.

"You can put me down now" Judy said with some amusement.

Feeling like he was losing his shield against the world, he set her down carefully into a large mammal chair next to him.

"Seems she's got your number Slick?" with a smirk and then a wince of pain.

He looked over to reception desk with a scowl. Feeling more uneasy about the location and situation.

Judy pushed herself back into the chair resting her feet and letting her shoulders sag, head tipped back looking at the ceiling.

"Talk to me, take my mind off my this"

"So what does the fox say?" in a sing song voice.

"Sorry" with no emotion and not looking at is partner.

"And you call me a bad driver?"

"Parallel parking not easy when your partners a ..." he stopped quickly and changed subject.

Looking at his high visibility vest and then at his partner dressed in her normal police uniform.

"Chief Bogo's not going to be happy your intervention" keeping his voice low.

"WHAT?" she yelled making the receptionist look up. "I was helping you" in a loud voice and giving him a dirty look.

Nick looked now his angry partner with her ears flat and then at the receptionist who was giving him a cold glare. A sly grin formed as did an idea.

"You helped _plenty, _maybe that was a Lepus in judgement" he smiled at her.

"Well you should have been looking where you are reversing"

"You should not be standing directly behind the vehicle"

"I was not" looking a little sheepish.

"Than please explain your foot" waving at her foot.

He continued "Well you could have been Jackson Pollock or maybe even a Jane Doe if it was our normal police cruiser".

Judy huffed continuing in a loud voice "And WHY did Chief put YOU on parking duty?".

"Yes it I admit it was a hare-brained prank but I think how speak for themselves".

"THE HOW. It was petty changing the Chief's ring tone AND setting off in the bullpen.

As MR obvious gets week's parking duty".

The fox took out his sun glasses a put them on, looking at Judy and smiled.

"You male chauvinist pig" without a second thought.

"Species, occupation or manners? I only guilty of one.", "Manners maketh mammal".

"Call yourself a fox I have seen better hair on a rug"

"Well my spiteful sporran" Judy look puzzled but he continued "well 'In Zootopia anyone can be anything' including a rug or purse." giving her a smug look.

The bunny gave him a death stare.

A sudden interruption stopped their conversation when another waiting mammal said "Will you both get a room?"

They both answer simultaneously "We are waiting on one" before return to glare at one another.

Judy quickly recovered from interruption and started to speak again only to be cut off by Nick.

Not looking at his partner and slipping sun glasses down to looking over them making eye contact with the nurse.

"I'm sorry, is this a five minute argument or the full half hour?" with a smug expression.

The receptionist looked at him with cold and calculating look, then picked up the phone next to her.

Quickly turning his attention to his partner said in a soft whisper "My suggestion now is to keep quiet Carrots and by the way how's you foot?"

The rabbit blinked, looking a little stunned at the change in subject and tone. Then realisation started dawned in her eyes.

They sat in silence only for a few minutes before the sounds of heavy foot steps approached.

Looking a long way up Nick found himself examining a larger polar bear, which reminded him all to well of his past encounters the species. Lowing his gaze found that the bear was wearing a nurses outfit and pushing wheelchair he relaxed.

The bear spoke "The doctor will see you now officer".

Judy carefully switch seats and was wheeled away.

Some time later Nick was surprise it was not long before he heard Judy calling him. Looking up finding her standing there not on crutches but wearing a plastic boot on one foot.

Looking a little relieved he said "You ok Hopalong Cassidy?" southern accent.

"I reckon so partner" she replied an bad cowboy accent.

"Lucky rabbits foot?"

"Not really, same leg I cut in the museum if you remember"

"So what did the doc say?"

Judy had a thoughtful expression before answering "Bad bruise and clear instructions to keep off my feet for a week."

"Also my sister" she emphasized word sister "has a message for you" an offhanded manner. Handing Nick a plastic disposable razors.

He look at it "But it used?"

"Yes and she was mumbling something about blunt razor and your pelt should this happen again" giving the fox a satisfied smile.

Trying not to think of the consequences of her words they left the hospital. With rabbit using the fox for support.

* * *

But consequences they were when they entered the lobby of Precinct One.

Nick failed to stop Clawhauser squealed outburst on spotting Judy's injury foot, resulting in the appearance of Chief Bogo with no nonsense tone "WILDE MY OFFICE NOW".

* * *

Author Notes:

Wow my output is slow, in part due to finding idea not already written about, mood and time. Always happy to hear feed back good or bad.

This story inspired by sketches Monty Python & Jasper Carrott.

Here's link to Chief Bogo new ring tone, as setup by Nick (Please make back into 1 line):

drive.

google.

com/open?id=1i5n6VAt2ArBz34vna6C1XNW6DVRd3Ip3

1904's Hopalong Cassidy oddly not seen referenced before in other Zootopia fiction.

Also I would like to credit another author for idea of Judy's sister being a doctor, but sadly I am not sure too which author the OC belongs too. But thanks anyway.


End file.
